thatkirbofandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Man
Guy Man, or more commonly referred to as guy man, is the ghost buddy of Axby. Appearance Guy Man takes the appearance of a floating Discord icon with eyes that leak an orange fluid. Its body has a solid texture that doesn't reflect light while the eyes reflect light. Abilities Portal Doors Guy Man has the ability to summon white doors than lead to other dimensions. The user must be thinking about the universe they wish to travel to in order for the ability to work properly. Another rule to the ability is that the universe must either be a well-known fictional universe or a historically-based universe. Universal Translation A more passive ability Guy Man has allows for instant translation of other universes' languages into the user's native language and vice versa. This is what allows Axby to interact directly to characters such as Jax and Mr. Game & Watch. Ink and Electricity Manipulation Guy Man's first battle-oriented ability allows for it to shoot the "ink" that comes out of its eyes. The ink sticks to whatever it comes in contact with and that allows Guy Man to use the ink as a conductive surface for the second part of the attack: the electric shock. The shock itself is somewhat powerful but not enough to kill a person in one blow. The ink also fully disappears within a matter of hours. Curse Guy Man has the ability to curse an enemy, either ending with them dying in 2-3 months or it wearing off within that time period, it isn't that great. Guy Man Requiem Guy Man Requiem is the requiem form of Guy Man, unlocked after being pierced by the Requiem Arrow. Appearance Guy Man Requiem takes a more elongated form. It has a ghost-like body marked with a "GM" and the horns from the original Guy Man's top are still prevalent on Guy Man Requiem. It appears to be wearing a mask with one huge orange eye instead of the two that the standard Guy Man has. It has two disembodied hands with four fingers each. New Abilities Besides the previous abilities, Guy Man Requiem has a few more abilities when in the Requiem state. Punching Guy Man Requiem has hands. It uses the hands to punch. Full Ink Manipulation In the state of Requiem, the ink produced by Guy Man functions incredibly differently from the standard Guy Man. The ink functions like a Newtonian Fluid rather than just acting like a standard fluid, which allows the stand to mold the ink into shapes and throw the ink. Ghost Body Revival If the user is dead and just so happens to be a ghost. Upon transformation the user is restored to a previous form, along with anything within 20 feet of the user. This area is in an “stopped time” of sorts, being that no time will have passed to anyone not affected in the 20 foot radius. In the “stopped time,” the user goes through a rapid aging process until they reach the point they were at before death. This is practically unbeatable unless someone with time-manipulating abilities just so happened to enter the space.